far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Play INSIDE - Part 2 (Livestream VOD)
Let's Play INSIDE - Part 2 (Livestream VOD) is the second episode of INSIDE taken From the YouTuber who played Limbo in 2012: INSIDE. Video Overview Kurt continues onwards and speculates that he's underwater. He opens a door and barrels roll down at him, Kurt jumps off a ledge into water and makes it through. He notices an underwater gate but decides to continue on in a creepy forest. Kurt finds the boxes that lift you up and finds he can free his submarine and then continue onwards. Pushing over a box Kurt finds a secret room and finds a puzzle to get the secret box. Kurt uses two tiers of controlling people to unlock the secret. He reaches an obstacle in his submarine that requires him to go swim on his own. Entering another room Kurt is killed because that his not what he needed to do. Kurt figures out the puzzle placing the submarine on the other side of the obstacle before he lowers the water level that was blocking him. Kurt breaks through the barricade and the submarine's glass is shattered and he's killed by a female 'ghost'. He learns that she freezes in his spotlight so uses that to cover him. Kurt successfully lures and traps her back in her cage from the other side and can surface again. He 'runs aground' on a beach and breaks into another megastructure where he finds a caged man and a pressure plate. He flips a switch and sees '19' on the pressure plate, and takes an elevator to find a cage. Kurt explores the bottom level and is confused at where to go first and through swimming and other mechanisms gets very far removed from the pressure plate puzzle. He finds a way to get a mind control helmet on and walk around and gets a posse of the zombies to follow him. Kurt decides to take the people to the top floor and pushes two caged zombies off. He frees a caged zombie with his strength and sees two people in a mine cart. Walking everybody back Kurt sees that he needs four more people to continue in the game. Checking out a new area with trucks Kurt also spies a cable to a secret room. Finding a lift box with a cage and a box on it, Kurt wonders what to do. Opening the cage by putting the normal box under the lifting one, Kurt sees he's still one person short. Kurt finds a cave leading to a secret and tries to fight off dogs with a torch to get to the secret. When he opens it up the dogs flee in terror. Kurt finds a dead body on the top floor and throws it down near the pressure plate. Moving on a massive shockwave rips off his power helmet and sees that it repeats in a cycle. Kurt makes it through the first section and finds a ladder and a controllable shield he can use. Realizing that the next puzzle is a timed one, Kurt starts getting ready. He struggles with the timed element and he gets the first part once but then dies on the second part and has to retry, consistently struggling. When he does the first half the second time Kurt sees that the cycle is not optimal. Kurt finally makes it through, and is stuck with another timed challenge involving the energy pulse. Kurt goes in an elevator and gets stuck when the pulse hits it and the elevator falls in the water. He finds a new puzzle and figures it out with lift boxes. He then encounters the ghostly woman in the water again, and tries to deal with it. Kurt learns he can bait the girl, but then screws it up. Kurt eventually makes it through underwater and takes a break.